


Picnic (Gojou Sukuna x Kushina Anna Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, anna kushina - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, sukuna gojou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: It's their first crush, and their first date.Drabble, fluff, wholesomeness, dead character mention





	Picnic (Gojou Sukuna x Kushina Anna Drabble Fluff)

Gojou could feel himself blushing as looked away from the small girl beside him, eating onigiri out of a container. He wondered faintly if this was a bad idea, and if he should just send her home, but she was a king, and he couldn’t do that to her even if he wanted.

Back when their paths had first crossed, he never would have thought that they’d be sitting together in the park, having a picnic. Yet through all their constant run-ins with each other, he began to realize that he was becoming attached, and knew better than to run away from these surfacing feelings, much from Yukari’s advice. So with a bunch of nerves (which was obvious in his text from all the typos), he had asked Anna to have lunch with him. 

On her end, she had been surprised that the boy wanted to meet with her just to have a good time, and since she was already at the age where crushes were starting to happen, this had been her first one. She had told Izumo about it, and he had been wary, wondering if it was a ploy from the green clan to try something fishy again. But when she told him that she had wanted to go, he had accepted that fact, but urged that he and Yata tag along to keep an eye out from afar.

So here they both were, seated on a blanket, eating lunch together, while Yata and Izumo watched from several meters away. The green-eyed boy glanced back at her and cleared his throat.

“S-So, do you like it? I didn’t know what kind of filling you would like.”

“Yes, I like it. Did you make it yourself?”

“Y-Yeah…”

The boy sighed, mentally kicking himself for becoming so flustered. He glanced over at the two men who were seated across the way on a bench, one puffing from a cigarette, the other rolling his board back and forth. He hated this; all he wanted was to spend time with her, but now he felt like two children being watched by their parents. He turned to her fully, looking at her with steadfast eyes while a blush stayed on his face.

“Listen, I want you to know that I didn’t ask you here to hurt you. I just… I think I’m really starting to like you… like, ‘like you’ like you, so I wanted to spend time with you… Just wanted to tell you that, in case you thought it was for something else…”

The red-eyed girl looked at him in a mix of curiosity and surprise, but gave him a small smile after a little bit. He certainly was nervous, she mused. She liked that he made her feel like a normal girl instead of a King, and that he didn’t tiptoe around her for her troubled past. She set down her container of onigiri and took one of his hands into hers, looking at him gently.

“I know that, Gojou. I would have liked to be here without them, too, but they insisted on coming. They mean well, really. I ‘like’ like you, too, so don’t be nervous, alright?”

With that said, she leaned over to the boy and kissed him lightly on his cheek, causing him to blush more than he already was. He looked at her as she pulled away from him and nodded a bit, a smile starting to spread on his face.

“O-Okay. I’ll try not to. Just cause you asked~”

___________________________________________

Meanwhile, Yata grit his teeth, watching them continue on.

“What the hell did she do that for? That kid could be trouble.”

“Well, it means she likes him, too. Calm down, already. She wouldn’t do that if she was uncomfortable, idiot.”

Izumo blew the smoke from his lips, and glanced up at the sky.

'Look at her, eh, Mikoto? She’s growing up normal, just like ya wanted.'


End file.
